


Resolution

by thegreenery



Series: Black Bouquet [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Intrulogical - Freeform, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Minor Self Deprecation, Minor panic, Pancakes, Roses, Thvi - Freeform, Valentine's Day, could be platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/thegreenery
Summary: Virgil discovers who sent the roses.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Black Bouquet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Deceit, Remus, minor panic, minor self-deprecation

It’s not until later that night that Virgil remembers the roses. 

As soon as he had entered the kitchen for breakfast, he had been ambushed by a bright-eyed Patton with rainbow stacks of pancakes and constant ‘I love you’s. Roman had entered not too long after, arms full of chocolates and roses. Red roses. Logan had been late, a surprise to all, but not such a surprise when he had come in with Remus on his arm and bright purple bruises barely peeking out from under his collar. Deceit had shown up only after Roman had summoned him and stayed only because of the copious amounts of chocolate chips in Patton’s pancakes. 

The Sides spend the day together, cuddling and watching movies and trying their best - for Patton’s sake - to get along. They don’t visit with Thomas until around dinner, which is where Virgil learns the answers to the questions he forgot to ask.

Virgil knows something is up as soon as he rises up on the stairs in Thomas’ living room. He doesn’t know how he didn’t notice it before. There’s tension in the air. A bowstring pulled taut about to snap.

He’s on edge and hangs back while the others greet Thomas. He watches his host carefully, closely. Thomas’ cheeks are darker than usual, his movements slightly more jerky, and he avoids looking in Virgil’s direction.

Virgil’s heart sinks. What did he do? Did he say something? Does Thomas hate him now?

Finally, his host looks up at him, blush darkening. “Hey, Virge. Happy Valentine’s Day!” Is it just Virgil, or is Thomas’ voice higher? 

“Uh...yea. You, too.” 

Luckily, the others distract Thomas again so Virgil can get his bearings. 

Is he going insane? Is Thomas sick? Is he sick of him?

He doesn’t notice that the others have walked away until Thomas is standing in front of him.

“Did you…” Thomas clears his throat, looking to the side. “Did you get the roses?”

Oh.

Virgil’s eyes widen. “That was you?”

Thomas nods, his lips turning up into a small smile. “Yea, that was me. I...I’m not as good at conjuring as you guys, so I had to figure out a way to get real-world stuff into the mindscape and that took a while. Plus, I had to keep clearing my mind to make sure my thoughts didn’t spoil the surprise.” Thomas chuckles, finally meeting Virgil’s eyes. “I tried to make the colors as close to yours as possible.”

Virgil is shocked into silence.

Thomas sent the roses.

He should have guessed.

Before even he knows he’s moving, Virgil’s arms are wrapping around Thomas’ shoulders and his face is buried in his neck. Thomas, although surprised, hugs him back. 

When he goes back to his room several hours later, Virgil puts the roses in a purple vase on his desk. They never wilt.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! The end of the Thirteen Roses mini-saga. Thank you to everyone who commented on the first part!! This was super fun to do since I got to experiment with some ThVi as well as audience participation. Again, thank you!! I love you all!! <3


End file.
